The technical field is related to a memory device, a method for operating the memory device, and an electronic device that includes the memory device.
A memory device may be used in write operations for storing data and may be used in read operations for retrieving data. Electric current leakage in a write operation of the memory device may undesirably affect performance of the memory device.